Barbara Mikellen
Barbara Mikellen is a hunter who was or to 2 hunters. She is the youngest child of her parents and has 3 older siblings. She became a hunter when she was 18 and went along with her friend Sean,Kallie,Tyler and eventually Elaine. However she quit for a while whe Kallie died but came ack when Tyler,Sean and Elaine wento find her. Early Life She was the youngest out of four kids and as trained by her parets at the age of 6 how to hunt demons and other creatures. Her older siblings often made fun of her and eased her however this made her tough and careful. When she was 8 her father was attacked by a vampire and was changed into one. He then went home to see his family again. He talked to each of his children and told Barb that even though she was the youngest she was probably the toughest. He then kissed his wife before going up to his room and killing himself.. Her mother then quit hunting for a while until she could find a way to keep her children safe. Once her oldest went to college she sent Barb and her older siblings Cassandra and Aiden her grandparents house so she could hunt the vampire that turned her father. Barb hasn't seen her mother since and she is presumed dead. Her grandparents are skeptical about her being a Hunter since the rest of her siblings abandoned it. She is on rocky terms with them and her siblings because of it. Meeting the Winchesters Barb first met the Winchesters when they needed help getting a water spirit under control. However she met Dean before this. She and her friends were on a hunting trip when she and him met. He and she flirted with a lot but nothing happened. However in the end he did not show up to help them. This made her angry and irritated at him even more so because Kallie was killed by the monster they were hunting. After this she Sean and Tyler broke up and went off on their own. Barb decided to go back home with her mother to help her. She ende up helping water spirits especially one named Sariameph who had left Dean and Sam. Dean and Sam then approached her and asked for her help. During this time she was snarky and sarcastic toward Dean and even tried to ruin any chance he had with a girl. Back with her friends After helping Dean and Sam she found out they had met Sean and Tyler along the way and they were onceagain fighting the Supernatural. Barb however didn't want much to do with it until Tyler, Sean and a girl named Elaine came to her house. Barb didn't want to help again and blamed them for replacing Kallie with Elaine.She however did eventually help them and give in. She did not stay on good gound with Elaine though. Especially when she learned she was a demon. Personality Barb was shown to be very snarky, sarcastic an witty but a smart and stubborn girl. She was not foold easily by lies and could easily tell when someone was lying. She tended to hold grudges on people at times(Such as Dean,Tyler and Sean) but sometimes got over them.She also showed her emotional side with Tyler,telling him her fears and weaknesses Relationships Tyler Nery "I don't know anymore Tyler, I need to make a descision but for now just leave me alone." - Barb to Tyler Barb and Tyler often had a thing for each other but it was not that much besides a fling. However they have shown to get along most of the time except when Barb held the occasional grudge. However she has shown to have feelings for him. Elaine "You better be careful, I memorized exorcisms, so if you do anything that I think might hurt one of us, don't be surprised if you end back up in hell."- Barb to Elaine Elaine and Barbara have a rocky realtionship. Sean said it was because they were so much a like but Tyler said it was just because Barb didn't like Elaine.They have gotten along on some accounts such as when they were working with Dean and Same. Barb and Elaine teamed up and teased and annoyed Dean but other wise from that they have always butted heads. Sean Taylor Barb and Sean were shown to be good friends who acted like close siblings. He often settled disputs betwen Barb and Elaine. Sam and Dean She and Sam got along fine but there was no close relationship, just a mutal respect. Dean and Barb however did. When they first met she and him flirted alot however after Kallie was killed she was a bit hostile to him and tried to ruin his chances with any girls he tried to flirt with however she has shown to actually care for both o them dearly as friends. Cassandra Michel Her sister was described as a talland beautiful girl who was very mature. She and Barb got along okay, Cassandra however left the hunting life because she never got used to it and she fell inlove with a man. She was not used to the hunting, mostly because she was not very good at it or had the stomach. Barb found this annoying and often had to brng it up in arguements. Aiden Mikellen She and her rother often made snarky comments at each other however were shown to care for each other because Barb killed a demon who was trying to hurt him. Quotes "If Tyler didn't tell me not to kill you I would have so shut you mouth."- to Dean "Shut up."- to various people "Sariameph is a water spirit, she can't just leave her lake for months, you idiots should know this!!" -To Sam and Dean "Be careful." -To Dean and Tyler "Is that a scar!!!!" "Yes, it's a scar,and that's a chair and that's a book, get over it." - Cassandra and Barb ''Photos'' Anna Popplewell Hot5.jpg 358293_1.jpg|Barb Under cover 494834522 tduid300112 Saoirse Ronan 2011 Kosty555 info 0006 122 475lo.jpg|Sariameph a water spirit she helped apmwy05.jpg|Young Barb